teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eramis Grady
"They say for every action there is a reaction... but when I make an action, there is never enough time to react." Eramis Grady is a Delta Werewolf who moved to Beacon Hills to combat the Nosferatu. He was later confronted by Loki. Appearance: Eramis is an unusually short young man (about 5'04'') with Latin/Caucasian features. He has black medium-length unkept hair, and hazel-gold eyes, with glasses over them, earning the nickname “geek”. He has no facial hair to make note of, which adds to his youthful appearance. He is rather thin in the arms and chest but has well-developed abdominal muscles in his stomach and strongly-built calves in his legs due to his time on school track and martial arts, giving him a rather lean body. He has clear, olive skin. Personality: One of Eramis’ most prominent traits is his sense of humor and happy-go-lucky attitude. Even in the face of certain death, he invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering, thanks to the Nosferatu. While Eramis is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility, which he believes he should use his wolven abilities to help others. In general however, Eramis is a kind-hearted and playful individual (though most would more view him as “immature”), and is described as “being able to walk through Hell with a smile”. Despite his generally good ideals, he has a stealing addition, and has a habit of sneaking sweets out of stores. In his werewolf form, he develops another personality manifestation of his inner "Solstice Wolf" where his mood darkens and is much more serious than his human alter-ego, yet, he still doesn't believe in killing. He will kill however, if he feels it is completely necessary. He is bitter towards those around him and is quite headstrong, he doesn't like to depend on others and has difficulty expressing how he really feels. He generally does not feel hatred at any level in this form, and only feels pity for those he feels are beneath him. In both forms, he commonly hates being teased for his unusually short height among males. Abilities: Eramis is a Delta werewolf, a Delta’s place in a pack is a True Alpha-in-training. Partial Wolfsbane Immunity: '''Compared to other werewolves, Eramis seems to have an increased resistance to wolfsbane in his Delta form. It does shake him up quite a bit though. '''Superhuman Strength: He is a True Alpha-in-training, but he’s stronger than an average Delta, able to lift a full size pickup truck with one hand (And that’s 5 short tons). In his full display of power, he has kicked one of the Nosferatu so hard, it released a shock wave of pure pressure around the area, shattering any glass around the area and triggering car alarms, and later choke-slammed Liam Dunbar several meters into the ground. Superhuman Speed: Eramis is stated to perhaps be the fastest of all werewolves, if not all non-god supernatural creatures. He is a fast thinker and can act even faster, demonstrated when he delivered “approximately 15 hits in 0.5 seconds” to an attacking Gamma werewolf who couldn’t even react to the storming volley of fists flying at him. Eramis later managed to catch up to a sports car going full speed (That’s 240mph.) with minimum effort. With his thoughts, he has a faster perception of time than most others, able to easily block, dodge, or counter almost any attack thrown at him, even bullets, making him nearly impossible to hit. Superhuman Durability: Eramis is extremely tough, able to take a full-power punch to the face by an enraged Peter Hale without flinching. This punch was stated to be able to shatter concrete. He is potentially immortal and cannot die by age, illness, or any other natural cause. Fire does not harm him as much as most werecreatures and he will heal in seconds. Superhuman Agility: He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodging attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Eramis is also very flexible and has great balance. Superhuman Senses: He has senses that a normal werewolf would have, such as night vision, smell, and hearing. In pure darkness, he can see in either the infrared or ultraviolet ranges, and he can track his enemies on scent alone for several miles. He can supposedly hear grass growing. Willpower: One of his greatest strengths is his pure will, able to sometimes transform even under the influence of electricity and even forced himself to remain quiet when he was being tortured in Hell itself. However, he usually has low confidence in himself and thoughts of his loved ones are the main reason that powers his will. Danger Sense: He has an enhanced Danger Sense, able to sense danger to himself or his pack before anyone else can. Taking Power: He also has the power to boost his own abilities by taking strength from other werewolves and thus adding it to his own by sinking his claws into the napes of their necks. Martial Arts: He is shown to be extremely skilled in self-defense, the many martial arts he mastered include Taekwondo, Judo, Muay Thai, Silat, and Krav Maga. He often mixes these martial arts in combat in addition to his supernatural abilities. Weaknesses: Wolfsbane: Even though he has increased resistance to the plant, a strong enough amount of it can It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or even kill him. Lunar Eclipse: He stated he is powerless during a complete lunar eclipse. Hecatolite: Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation... although Eramis can transform at will anyway. Electricity: Electricity applied steadily at a low amperage will keep werewolves weak and in human form. However, Eramis' sheer willpower sometimes enables him to transform anyway. Mistletoe: Much like with humans, mistletoe poisons werewolves and can lead to death if untreated. Mountain Ash: When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out, including Eramis. Other Notes: * He is mostly Italian in heritage, with a small part of German as well. He can speak both languages with the addition of English. * He is a Virgo. * He has no picky taste in music, as he likes chopper-style rap, symphonic orchestra, metal, rock, symphonic metal, and industrial rock. He states he does dislike mumble rap and pop, in his exact words, "too mainstream". * His strongest Deadly Sin out of all Seven as a human is Greed, while as a werewolf it's Pride. * Is is unknown which pack he resides in, as he isn’t in Scott’s pack, yet Eramis is a Delta, and such a rank cannot be achieved by Omegas unless they’ve been in another werewolf’s pack for quite some time. Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Black Hair Category:Teenagers Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Delta Werewolves Category:Smartass